Cosas que no cambian
by Sadako Chinatsu
Summary: ¿Que fué lo que sucedió luego del reencuentro?. ¿Ella dejará su actual vida para volver a su lado?.


_Hola queridos lectores, espero les guste este OneShot de Inuyasha. Soy nueva en esta página y en la escritura, y no había mejor opción que entrar en mi nueva cuenta que con una pequeña historia de nuestro personaje querido x3. Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo leer y disfrutar u odiar mi creación, lo que deseen xd. **  
**_

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestado para esta creación._**

_-''Mi trabajo está hecho, y... pasare el resto de mi vida en mi propio mundo''-_ Pensó la joven Miko mientras miraba nostálgicamente hacia el pozo devorador de huesos el cual había usado hace 3 años para viajar por el tiempo y gracias a ello, conoció al hanyou que sin darse cuenta había conquistado su corazón. Apoyo su mano en una de las orillas del pozo mirando hacia el fondo oscuro de este- Un mundo sin ti… -Pero Inuyasha- Agacho un poco su cabeza mirando triste y sin esperanza el fondo. Cerro sus ojos, apretando un poco más su mano en la orilla –Quiero… ¡Verte!- Luego de esto, sintió una pequeña brisa en su cara, y al abrir sus ojos y mirar hacia el fondo, quedó sorprendida con lo que vio.

-Kagome...- Dijo su mama quien apareció en el marco de la puerta de la choza en donde se encontraban el pozo y ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a su hija. No muy sorprendida de que su hija estuviera ahí, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Mamá...- Dijo la joven, quien no despegaba su mirada del pozo, se encontraba sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

Su madre llego a su lado y miro hacia el pozo junto a su hija -El cielo...- dijo su madre. Luego abrazo por los hombros a su hija ya sabiendo que ella volvería a aquel sitio.

-Mama... yo...- no dijo más nada ya que su madre la tomó por sus hombros y el giro haciéndola quedar frente a ella.

-Kagome... está bien- Dijo su madre con una sonrisa maternal tratando de apoyarla en su decisión. Kagome solo asintió a lo dicho por su madre. Se encontraba feliz, dudativa, nerviosa y aun sorprendida. No sabía que pasaría luego de cruzar el viejo y antiguo pozo devorador de huesos el volver a ver a sus amigos y a él, pero... no se quedaría con esa intriga, cruzaría y lo sabría.

Era Feudal (500 años atrás)

-¡Perrito!.. ¡Perrito!-repetían entretenidas las gemelas de Miroku y Sango con las orejitas de cierto Hanyou

-Eres como su juguete- Decía el pequeñito Shippo quien se encontraba sentado arriba de una roca viendo como jugaban las gemelas con las orejitas de Inuyasha.

-¡Oe! Has algo con estas gemelas- Decía el peli-plateado. Ya estaba fastidiado de que las gemelas jugaran con sus orejas.

-No tiren de sus orejas- Decía el monje mirando sobre sus hombros a sus hijas para luego seguir colgando la ropa.

-Lo siento Inuyasha.- Le decía apenada la Exterminadora de demonios quien ahora era madre

De repente las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón -Vayan y molesten al zorro- dijo luego de levantarse y lanzar a las gemelas contra el pequeño Shippo

¡Hey! ¿¡A qué viene eso!?-reclamo el pequeño zorro aplastado por las gemelas

¡Shippo!- Dijo una gemela

¡Molestar!- Dijo la otra para luego comenzar a estirar los cachetes del pequeño Demonio-Zorro y aplastarlo

"_Esta esencia… ¡No hay duda_!" –Pensó Inuyasha mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Se encontraba ya enfrente del pozo, se veía nervioso pero sabía bien que ella estaba ahí, estiro su brazo y de repente una mano salió del pozo y tomó la suya, sin duda era Kagome. Tiro de ella y por fin la tuvo enfrente, se miraron con gran ternura, todavía no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de 3 años sin verse por fin podían volver a estar juntos y verse. Esta vez estaban seguros que nada ni nadie los separarían, ni el tiempo que los distanciaba, o al menos eso intentaría, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante era que ellos volvieron a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

-Inuyasha, lo siento… ¿Me estabas esperando?-habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de alegría y felicidad al volver a verlo, verlo a él, al muchacho que le había robado y cautivado el corazón y había extrañado los últimos 3 años

Kago….- La miraba con algo de sorpresa y felicidad, aun no podía creer que la tenía ahí de nuevo. Luego la dejo parada en el suelo, y la abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida.- ¡TONTA! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

Ella correspondió a su abrazo, y luego de lo que él había dicho, se puso a llorar, de alegría.  
Sus amigos llegaron corriendo, imaginando el motivo por el cual Inuyasha se había ido así tan desesperado. Miroku llegó con sus 2 Gemelas en la espalda y el pequeño Shippo y Sango con su bebé en su espalda. Al verla se emocionaron.

¡Kagome!- Dijo alegremente Sango con su pequeño bebe en sus espaldas

Cuanto tiempo señorita Kagome- Dijo el monje Miroku.

Kagome los miro con alegría y hasta Inuyasha estaba sonriendo-¡Miroku!, ¡Sango!, ¡Shippo!- Dijo Kagome emocionada

Hey!- Dijo el pequeño demonio zorro

_"¡He regresado!"-_ pensó la joven miko, y sabía que esta vez era para Siempre

Algunos minutos después:

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo?- Dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras caminaba al lado de la joven quien llevaba al pequeño hijo de Sango en sus brazos. –Te extrañamos mucho, y más cierta persona con orejas de perro, ¿Sabías que cada 3 días iba al pozo a buscarte?, era como tu perro fiel- Le decía Shippo

-¿E. Es cierto Inuyasha?- Le decía una sorprendida Kagome.

-¡Oye! ¿¡PERO QUE DICES SHIPPO!?- Grito eufóricamente el hanyou corriendo alrededor de Kagome tratando de alcanzar al pequeño Shippo

-Ay Ay Ay...- Decía Shippo mientras corría para que no lo agarrara Inuyasha, pero gracias a su mala suerte, Inuyasha lo agarro de la cola

-¡JA! Te agarre pequeño Demonio- Decía el peli-plateado triunfante con una cara atemorizante dirigida hacia el pequeño demonio

– Kagome. ¡Ayúdame!- Gritaba el pequeño zorrito temiendo por su salud.

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome mirándolo seriamente- Si no dejas a Shippo... diré la palabra O-S-U….- Luego de esto, Inuyasha lo dejo en el suelo, temiendo por lo que podría ocurrir si hacia lo contrario.- Maldita Kagome- Maldecía.

-Pero joven Inuyasha… Es cierto lo que el pequeño Shippo dijo...- Decía Miroku Sereno como siempre- y cuando venía al pozo, se quedaba ahí todo un día, y a veces mencionaba que quería tener 3 cachorros con usted cuando dormía arriba en las ramas de los arboles-

-Si Inuyasha... Acéptalo- Decía una divertida Sango.- Hasta en sus sueños decía ¡No! Kagome! ¡Vuelve!- Imitaba Sango divertida de la situación. Hasta que sintió un aura muy poderosa detrás de ellos.

-¡PAR DE INSECTOS! VUELVAN ACA! Y PELEEN- Gritaba Inuyasha con su espada en manos mientras corría detrás de Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Quienes corrían y escapaban de él tratando de conservar su salud-¡COBARDES!-

''_Hay cosas que no cambian''_- Pensaba la miko en sus adentros.-_''Los extrañaba tanto''_- Pensaba Kagome feliz de regresar. –"_En especial a ti… Inuyasha'-_

Luego de 2 Días:

Kagome se encontraba lavando sus ropas con las que había viajado 500 años en el tiempo, quien por un descuido se cayó a un charco con lodo por la culpa de cierta persona con orejas de perro. –Ese Inuyasha...- Refunfuñaba la chica, el enojo estaba claro en sus ojos.- Torpe, torpe, torpe- Repetía mientras lavaba aceleradamente la ropa en el río.

Cerca de ahí, se encontraba un Semi-Demonio que la observaba recostado desde la rama de un árbol

_¿Qué hago?.. ¿Cómo le digo?.._ –Pensaba -_''Feh! No creo que sea tan difícil preguntarle eso. A Miroku se le hacía muy fácil_- Pensaba orgullosamente _-. ''. ¿Y si me rechaza? A él siempre lo rechazaban y lo golpeaban. ''_- Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse a ella enojada gritándole millones de ''Osuwaris''-No pero... ella nunca haría eso, ella me Ama... me lo ha demostrado miles de veces, y me lo ha confirmado más de una vez-. - _''Pero eso fue cuando buscábamos los fragmentos de la perla. Tal vez... ya no me quiera y hay alguien más... alguien mejor que yo y me ha olvidado''_- Pensaba con dolor y angustia, de repente, una voz muy conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos angustiantes.

-¿Inuyasha?..- Dijo una chica vestida de sacerdotisa quien llevaba una mochila amarilla en sus hombros, era Kagome. -¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-

Él se bajó del árbol de un salto y quedó frente a ella. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, admirándose, hasta que esos segundos fueron terminados- ¿Te ayudo con esa cosa?-

No. Estoy bien, no pesa tanto.- Luego fueron caminando hacia la aldea. Iban muy callados, ninguno hablaba, pero ahora ella fue quien terminó ese silencio y buscó un tema en que charlar. Le era muy incómodo el caminar en silencio con él. Giró su cabeza levemente para mirarlo y luego le preguntó -Y. bueno... ¿Cómo te ha ido estos últimos años?-

Él hizo lo mismo y mientras mantenía la mirada en su rostro, le respondió- Etto... Bien, ahora ayudo a Miroku con sus exorcismos… ¿Y a ti?..-

Bien... ya terminé la escuela y ahora sólo me queda ir a la universidad.- Luego de decir esto, el chico dejó de caminar y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro tras su plateado flequillo _''Eso quiere decir que se va a ir,_...-Pensó el Hanyou... –Entonces ¿Te irás?.. ¿Nos volverás a dejar?-

-'_'Nos volverás a dejar''... ''Te irás''...-_ Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Quedó sorprendida, luego respondió.- No Inuyasha me quedaré aquí, contigo... DIGO... Sólo si eso quieres-

- Su corazón le decía que le gritara _'' ¡SI! Y nunca te vayas de mi lado, porque ¡Te Amo!, y no puedo vivir sin ti''_, pero su orgullo y terquedad eran más fuerte, no le permitía hacer tal cosa. Sólo contestarle sin mucha expresión en su voz. -Feh!.. Si eso quieres.-

_-'' Feh!.. Si eso quieres. ''- _Esas palabras se clavaron en su corazón como una daga. ¿Acaso le molestaba su presencia? Pero, ¿No era que cada 3 días él la iba a buscar al pozo?.. No entendía porque él le había respondido así. _–''Tal vez, se desilusionó al verme, tal vez pensó que era igual a Kikyo y por eso, ya no me quiere y mi sola presencia le molesta. ''- _Luego de pensar esto, agachó la cabeza, escondiendosu tristeza detrás de su azabache flequillo. –Inuyasha- Dijo en un suspiro tratando de llamar su atención.- Acaso... ¿Acaso yo te molesto, te desagrado?, ¿Te desilusione?, ¿Te molesta mi presencia?..- Dijo sin mostrar su rostro, no quería que él la viera llorando.- ¿Te desilusioné por no ser lo que esperabas? ¿Por no parecerme a Kikyo o ser como ella? -

Luego de pensar lo que ella le había dicho, se molestó. Simplemente, por meter a Kikyo. Él ya se había olvidado de ella, ya había aceptado a Kagome como la nueva dueña de su corazón e incluso, le iba a pedir que se casara con él, que fuera su mujer. Él se quedó pensando que hacer en ese momento, que contestarle. Su orgullo y Terquedad le decían que actuara como si nada y que hiciera lo que hacían siempre, hacer que se enoje para luego terminar en el suelo y luego se arreglarían, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero su corazón le decía que ya no estaban en los viejos tiempos, y que fuera sincero, que si no lo hacía, la podría perder. ''-¿Tendría que contestarle con la verdad?-'' ''-¡SI! ¡IDIOTA! ¡YA MADURA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!, ¿¡Acaso no la has extrañado durante estos 3 años!?-'' Se dijo mentalmente regañándose a él mismo por no ser tan fuerte en expresarse como lo es en las batallas. ''-Si no le digo, tal vez se pueda ir con el otro-'' No sabía qué hacer. -Ka... gome- Atinó a decir.

-'' ¿_Por qué no me responde?, sólo dijo mi nombre... Será... – Piensa con miedo. – ¿Será que... no me quiere decir la verdad para no lastimarme?- _¡SOLO DILO!- Gritó por fin mostrando su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡TONTA! ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA DICES!?- Gritó Inuyasha – Claro que... no me molestas, si me molestaras no estaría aquí contigo. Ni siquiera te estaría hablando en este momento ni te hubiera ido a buscar cuando volviste hace 2 días. Y tampoco te hubiera salvado tantas veces arriesgando mi propia vida por protegerte- Dijo para sorpresa de la Miko que lo observaba en shock. Tratando de escuchar muy bien cada palabra que decía.- ¿Qué me desagradas?.. Feh! Al contrario, siempre que estoy cerca de ti, aspiro profundamente tu fragancia, me embriago de ella. Y no me desilusionaste. No te esperaba así, me sorprendiste. Siempre lo has hecho, el que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no sea así. Kikyo... Ya no existe, ya no existe en mi vida. Sólo fue mi primer amor, la primera mujer que había querido, amado luego de mi madre Desde antes de que muriera, yo ya tenía en claro que tú ya habías ocupado su lugar en mi corazón. Y no me enamoré de ti por parecerte a ella. Sino por ser tú, Kagome. Tan frágil y fuerte, tan dulce y tan agresiva, tan buena y tan mala y por sobre todo, por ser la que me acompaño en todo momento, sea peligroso o no... Y por este motivo y otros más, Necesito que te quedes a mi lado, que seas mi mujer, la madre de mis cachorros, ¿¡LO HAS ENTENDIDO!? –

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Le dijo que la amaba?, ¿Qué desde antes ya la amaba? ¿Qué se quería unir con ella por toda su vida? Se sentía emocionada, esos ojos dorados parecían decirle que su dueño no mentía, que todo era cierto. –'_'Él me ama, me lo acaba de decir''-._

_-_Kagome... ¿Has entendido?- Lo dijo más suave. Esperaba una respuesta, una que todavía no llegaba.-Te he estado esperando estos 3 años para preguntarte esto, te extrañé demasiado -Pero por fin abrió la boca.

-Inu… Yasha...-dijo agachando la cabeza. Al ver esto Inuyasha, la miró con tristeza, pensó que la había asustado por ir tan rápido. Pero ésta vez su corazón habló más fuerte que su cabeza y no pensó en las consecuencias No la quería perder sin decirle nada, al menos quería que supiera lo que el sentía por ella y luego ella decidiría si quedarse o no. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Inuyasha... Si Quiero... – contestó despegando su cara de su espalda. Él se dio vuelta para enredar su mirada dorada con la de color almendra de ella. –Quiero ser tu mujer, la madre de tus cachorros -Se miraron con infinita ternura y de a poco se fueron acercando. Sentían la respiración del otro en sus labios, No pudieron seguir ya que una voz muy conocida detrás de los arbustos los interrumpió, quienes decían -No veas esto pequeño Shippo, sólo los adultos como yo pueden hacerlo- -Pero yo ya no soy un bebé, ahora soy un Demonio Zorro muy fuerte-

Inuyasha ya sabiendo de quienes se trataban, fue hasta aquél lugar y poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza del monje como solía hacerlo, decía molesto- ¡Oe! Miroku, ¿Qué haces espiando a los demás?-

-Lo siento querido Inuyasha, sólo estaba con el pequeño Shippo tratando de buscar un objeto que se les perdió por acá a las gemelas, según la señorita Kagome es un juguete- Decía sereno pero mostrando nervios ante el enfado del muchacho.

-JA! Si claro, y justo detrás de los arbustos, con clara vista de lo que hacíamos- Decía más enfadado, ya sabía las claras intenciones del monje, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Levantó su brazo y le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que le salga un chichón en el lugar afectado.- A mí no me mientes Monje, yo ya te conozco y sé tus verdaderas intenciones-

-¡MIROKU!.. ¡NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES CON LAS GEMELAS!-Gritaba Sango para suerte del monje.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero mi deber como buen padre me llama- Decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la vestimenta. Acercó un poco su rostro al de Inuyasha y diciendo algo que sólo el pudiera escuchar para hacerlo poner nervioso e incómodo- Ya te darás cuenta cuando tengas tus 3 cachorros con la señorita Kagome.- Decía divertido Miroku para luego salir corriendo del lugar, dejando detrás de él a un Inuyasha del mismo color de su Haori.

''-Ese Miroku, siempre molestándome-'' Decía molesto en su mente -¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI MIROKU! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su receptor lo escuchará.- ¡COBARDE!

½ año después.

-''Todo pasó muy rápido, ya más de medio año desde aquel día en el que decidimos unir nuestras vidas como marido y mujer, ahora estoy embarazada de 4 meses. ''-Pensaba la señora Taisho quien se encontraba cocinando. Se le podía ver el pequeño bulto en su estómago, signo de su embarazo.

De repente, un joven cargando leñas en su hombro entró por la puerta de su casa, era Inuyasha. Dejó las leñas en una esquina, abrazó a su mujer por atrás y posó sus manos en la barriga de ella.

-¿Cómo está nuestro cachorro?- Dijo con ternura el muchacho.

-Bien. Hace poco dio dos pataditas- Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Inuyasha se quedó embelesado, simplemente, el embarazo le acentuaba bien y esa sonrisa en su rostro lo dejaba atontado. –Si es niña, quiero que salga con tu sonrisa, mejor que sea igual a ti, y si es niño, pues como a mí.  
Luego de esto, la soltó del abrazo y se fue en búsqueda de algo muy preciado para él.

- Oye Inuyasha... mañana debemos ir a visi... ¿Qué haces con mi mochila?-

-Busco la comida Ninja muero de hambre ¿Dónde la dejaste Kagome?- Dijo Inuyasha quien tenía la mochila, metía las manos apresuradamente y tiraba todo lo que agarrase dentro de la mochila buscando su comida. Mientras Kagome veía lo que hacía una gota aparecía sobre su cien deslizándose.

-Se acabó... ¿No quieres probar lo que hice?- Le dijo con amabilidad, la miko.

-No gracias... Ya no quiero. Se me fue el hambre. – Dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué no quieres? Dale solo pruébalo y me dices como sabe.- Ella le mostraba un tazón con sopa de Miso dentro.

-Feh. No quiero que una de tus comidas raras me haga mal del estómago. Prefiero la comida ninja.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza en una pose orgullosa.

Sentía como la furia se le desataba por dentro, a veces podía ser tan tierno y dulce, pero toda esa ternura se iba por un caño cuando se volvía en un completo baka-INUYASHA!.. OSUWARI! – Gritó con furia la señora Taisho.

-Maldita seas Kagome- Maldecía desde el suelo.- ¿Sabes qué Kagome? cancelo lo dicho, espero que nuestro cachorro no salga con tu malgenio, o si no tendré compasión de su futura pareja.- Decía enojado y fijando su mirada en el pequeño bulto que tenía su mujer.

-Osuwari!-

''Hay Inuyasha, nunca cambiarás. Pero te amo así como eres, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán entro nosotros. Cosas que nunca cambian.''

Gracias por leer esta historia. Me haría sumamente feliz si me dejaran un review o un comentario, ya sea positivo o negativo, los acepto.  
Nos leemos en alguna otra historia de mi pertenencia.


End file.
